Sweaters
by trufflemores
Summary: Both CB and rummels drew adorable artwork featuring Kurt and Blaine and under-the-sweater snuggles. Here is my truly humble contribution to the cause. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

Kurt was halfway through the latest installment in _The Tale of Lands _when he felt Blaine settle on the couch beside him.

When no explanation seemed immediately forthcoming, Kurt gave most of his attention back to his reading. It wasn't like Blaine to be so quiet unless _something _was on his mind. Lazy Sunday evenings were few and far between, and Kurt was happy to soak up as much of the quiet as he could, but he knew that Blaine liked to be busy, whether it was talking with their friends or out at a club or cooking or dancing or tangling under the sheets together. To join Kurt in his repose wasn't unusual, but he didn't say a word as he rested his cheek against Kurt's propped-up knees, prompting Kurt's curiosity even as he pretended not to notice.

Then Blaine shuffled forward so he could wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, sinking his fingers into the blue fabric of his hoodie and holding on as he rested his cheek against Kurt's belly. Without lifting his gaze from the book, Kurt dropped a hand to his hair and scratched lightly at the nape of his neck, feeling some of the tension ease from his shoulders. He lost track of the book as he continued to rub and scratch along Blaine's head, feeling his breathing even out a little more as he did so.

Pleased that he had been able to help in whatever way – however minute – Kurt couldn't even feign interest in his book as Blaine lifted the edge of his hoodie and shuffled up underneath it, his head and part of his shoulders disappearing as he rested his cheek against Kurt's shirt-clad belly.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud at the sight. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

Resting a hand over the head-shaped indentation underneath his hoodie, Kurt asked, "Are you okay?"

Another noncommittal _hmm._

Brushing his fingers lightly over the Blaine-shaped bump, Kurt changed tact. "Comfortable?"

Blaine let out a deep sigh, curling his fingers against the back of Kurt's shirt. "Mmhmm."

Content to let him be – and certain that he would move if he needed to – Kurt returned his attention to his book, one hand resting on top of Blaine's head as he did so.

His curiosity buzzed underneath his skin, but he didn't push Blaine for answers. They didn't always need to talk about their problems, even though the opposite could lead to bad consequences (as they'd both learned the hard way). They just needed to trust each other, even if that trust meant letting go of his own worries and knowing how to listen when Blaine was ready to talk.

It still caught him by surprise when Blaine emerged at last, hair wildly askew and eyelids heavy as he rested his cheek against Kurt's chest and nuzzled there for a moment. Kurt set his book aside carefully before reaching up to smooth Blaine's curls over in a futile attempt to tame them, an amused smile playing across Blaine's lips as he did so.

"I don't know how you do that," he murmured at last, interrupting the silence.

Still smoothing his curls, Kurt asked, "Tame your hair? It's not as unwieldy as you think it is."

"No, not – you always make me feel better," Blaine elaborated. Kurt's heart ached in his own chest for a moment, a soft _oh _caught on his lips. "I just – I love you," he finished.

Kissing the top of his head, Kurt assured, "I love you, too." Then, because he couldn't help himself, he added, "Although to be fair it would be very hard _not _to love you."

Scrunching up his nose at the compliment, Blaine smiled after a moment, the weary edge to his jawline relaxing a little.

"You don't have to explain it if you don't want to," Kurt said honestly, "I just want to make you feel better if I can."

"You already have," Blaine replied, closing his eyes. "Mind if I stay?"

Pretending to think it over, Kurt shuffled around until he was more comfortable before saying, "Not at all."

As far as Kurt was concerned, sacrificing reading time for cuddling with his fiancé time was entirely worth it.


End file.
